Lilac Turner
|image= |race=Human |age=15 (D.O.B.: March 4th, 2004) |gender=Female |time=A World Without Music (2019) |user=Skyla |irc=Lilac }} Lilac Turner is one of the main characters in the A World Without Music roleplay story. = Backstory = Birth, school life Lilac grew up in a small town in England in the United Kingdom. She loved the surroundings and the fresh air, and she loved her parents and friends. Lilac attended an academy for her first four school years. The academy, while small, was quite a rigorous primary school, requiring entering kindergarteners to study for a comprehensive exam before admittance. Few people have gotten anything above barely passing in the past, and even fewer a 90% or above. Lilac showed her outstanding youthful ability by not only passing this test, but getting every single question right. The academy's staff was intrigued by her ability and believed her to have cheated, but no one else was in the testing room, and there was nothing on her bar a pencil on the day she took the test. Soon after, Lilac was admitted into the academy, where she made more friends due to her innately cheerful disposition. Her grades were unusually high for a little girl, and unlike other high-graders, her parents were never overbearing. They did supply her with extra study books, similar to those kinds of parents, but never had to nag or yell at her due to the speed in which she would finish. The amazing grades, personality, and beauty could only carry Lilac so far in life, though... Move and abandonment One day in 2012, in her seemingly ideal life, Lilac's parents announced to her that they were going to move to the United States. Lilac was shocked at first, but came to accept it, promising to keep in touch with her English friends while making new ones. Lilac's family prepared, said their goodbyes, and flew off on a white aircraft. However, a peaceful move was not to be. The family sitting next to Lilac had forgotten to pay back a certain family the money used for their plane tickets, and wanted to exploit a successful, rich family for their money to get out of their own predicament. They engaged Lilac's parents in a long conversation that eventually got them to reveal important bank numbers. Lilac, oblivious, talked to the con-family's kid. He was perhaps a little bit older, maybe by three or four years. He seemed hurt in a way that Lilac had never seen before because all Lilac had seen was cheerfulness. This boy tried to warn Lilac that his parents were trying to steal credit card numbers from her family, but Lilac didn't know what all of this meant, and instead insisted that he talk about something that "she could understand." The two eventually forgot about the initial topic and got into a conversation about food and education. Before the plane landed, the two traded names. Something was wrong as the family turned the keys into the doorknob of their new home in California. The father got multiple messages in his e-mail that alerted him to a negative bank balance. He also received a text message that a check had been used to withdraw $1,250,000 from their bank account. It suddenly hit him- the family they had talked to on the plane had conned them out of all of their life savings. He had donated $12.50 for a "charity" the other family had apparently been supporting; it must have been changed to a much higher amount. The father tried to arrange with the bank to reinstate all the money they had lost, but to no avail; he had to start working again to pay off the debt. Picking up a job from his company's branch in the U.S., he worked night and day to gain worthless money. The family was thrown into poverty. Lilac didn't know what was going on, but she did know that her parents were now poor, and lost self-esteem. Her grades slipped down from spectacular to great, then to just good, then down to meager, as every day was a pain to go through without the money her family once had. When the apocalypse hit, Lilac's parents seemingly died. However, they came back one day in 2013, completely different. Their appearance spoke nothing of who they apparently were, and their words were tinged with a cruelty that Lilac had never seen before. They insisted that Lilac was their child. They did not treat her like their own. They beat her when she couldn't do household chores, beat her when she couldn't muster up the best grades, beat her for her British accent, and beat her for being too ugly. Beat, beat, beat. Lilac lived a life of hell as the world around her changed to a utopia after Mendicant Bias was slain. One horrible day in 2017, her parents beat her far too much before going to rest. Lilac packed her things, wore her most beautiful clothes from England that her true parents had bought for her for her first day in junior high school which she never reached. She was about to run away when her parents suddenly woke up again and fulfilled the leaving for her- by beating her once again and abandoning her. Lilac became the first homeless person to exist since before Bias was slain and the world was thrown into a utopia. On the streets, she could now truly see the world for what it really was- a planet where people tried to be perfect, but failed to hide their corrupted motives. She wanted to speak out against this and get people to truly treat one another nicely, but she was only able to be the person who she loathed- going around, begging, and stealing from convenience stores to survive. She even killed a person. The dream of speaking out against injustice was eventually forgotten; how was one homeless girl supposed to expose the weaknesses of the world to the world? = Powers & Abilities = Base Stats Advanced Techniques Will be revealed as the story progresses... Weaponry *'Slot 1': Empty *'Slot 2': Empty *'Slot 3': Empty *'Slot 4': Empty *'Slot 5': Empty *'Slot 6': Empty